<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maintenance required by Angelchexmex, Imaginary_Raine, Salllzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040777">Maintenance required</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex'>Angelchexmex</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Raine/pseuds/Imaginary_Raine'>Imaginary_Raine</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy'>Salllzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Government Grown Families [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Suspension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Raine/pseuds/Imaginary_Raine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eggsy get suspended for a mission gone wrong, was it really his fault? Mycroft is determined to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Government Grown Families [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maintenance required</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally got this edited and sorted, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was benched or as it was also known as suspended, Eggsy wasn't amused he was far from it. Someone had cocked up seriously enough to warrant an internal investigation and he was the one getting the blame for it, he had been summoned to the office to face the smug bastard himself. It was safe to say that Eggsy's dislike for the man had increased even more and he didn't think that it was possible at this point, yet he had been proven wrong once again. Eggsy wondered when anything would change, if it ever did. He was tired of getting kicked in the teeth all the time, it was a vicious never ending cycle.</p>
<p>However there wasn't much that he could do about it, life just kept on going. So he had to as well, one foot in front of the other and just keep walking. Hoping that things would eventually change.</p>
<p>The only plus side to the whole was the fact that he could spend more time with Daisy, the fact he still had a large amount of money saved up was a good thing. Eggsy was glad that he was frugal in some aspects, he wasn't one to splurge on unnecessary items and he was glad that he didn't. Resisting the urge had been easy enough for him.</p>
<p>Daisy hadn't needed anything, Eggsy made sure of that, his needs were secondary to Daisy's. Daisy wasn't going to go hungry like he did or go to sleep in the freezing cold, even her clothing was in good condition. If it needed replacing then he did, no threadbare clothes or clothing with holes in them. Daisy had everything that she needed to grow up happy and healthy, unlike him.</p>
<p>Still his life had gotten slightly better, not a lot but it was noticeable on his bad days. A warm house, food in the cupboards and fridge, clean clothing and bedding. A small garden for when the days were sunny and warm, he hadn't ever dreamed of affording something like this when he had been younger. It was a dream come true for him, while he had to thank the smug bastard for all of his help. Eggsy was still pissed off at the man, however Eggsy was beginning to get the feeling that the man pissed off alot of people.</p>
<p>However that wasn't Eggsy's problem, if anything the less he had to deal with the better it was. But it didn't always work like that, as Eggsy knew. </p>
<p>"Gggyyy, Gggyyy." Daisy clapped her hands as she looked at him, a big smile on her face as she wobbled over to him.</p>
<p>"'ello flowa, ya bein' good?" A soft smile appeared on his face, despite the shit that was going on he could still count on his precious flower.</p>
<p>Daisy patted his face and plopped onto her bottom, in her hand was a stuffed unicorn which she held up at him, as if it could make him better. It touched him, it really did.</p>
<p>Daisy had such a simple life, Eggsy would have envied her, but there was no point. Daisy couldn't drink, or buy certain games, even DVDs as well. He could do all that and more, if he wanted to go out for a drink he could do that, he was old enough to do so. The only reason that he didn't was Daisy, his sweet little flower. She was his world now, so long as she was safe and happy that was all he cared about, everything else was secondary to him.</p>
<p>Eggsy had considered if he should start looking for another job, he had enough money to see him for at least six months if not longer. That was if he went on a spending spree, but growing up without had taught Eggsy some lessons that were hard to forget. However with this suspension, Eggsy wasn't sure what he was going to do with all of this time. Daisy was at nursery during the day, which meant that he needed to find something to do.</p>
<p>Eggsy had the feeling that it was going to be far harder than what he thought it would be.</p>
<p>Although now that he was thinking about it some cooking lessons wouldn't be amiss, it would be better than chicken nuggets and chips for tea. Healthier options for Daisy as well, there was one idea. Maybe buying some new clothes wouldn't be a bad idea either, some jeans maybe a few new T-shirts as well. It had been awhile since he had bought any new clothes as well and maybe it was time that he moved away from the tracksuits, a new wardrobe sounded like a good idea.</p>
<p>Shopping first and then cooking lessons, that was a sound plan so far. There was still room for improvement, but that was something that he could sort out at a later date. There was no immediate rush. He had a few months off, while the internal investigation was underway. While he was angry over the whole thing, he did understand why it had to be done. That didn't mean that he had to like it, if anything he despised it.</p>
<p>Eggsy briefly wondered if it was worth putting laxatives into the kettle. While it certainly would be a laugh for him, the others might not find it as funny. Ah well, it was something to think about and contemplate.</p>
<p>There were some days that he wanted to be free of the smug bastard that was his boss. But Eggsy knew that he wouldn’t really if ever be free, the man had him in his sights and knew his weakness. They wouldn't be safe and Eggsy knew that, he wasn't a fool. The man wouldn't let them go, not with how good he was at his job, it was more likely that he would kidnap Daisy in order to make him behave.</p>
<p>The very thought caused him to feel cold inside. Daisy was a collar around his neck and he knew it, the bastard most likely knew it as well. There was never going to be any escape for him.</p>
<p>Eggsy wasn't a fool, he knew that there would be drawbacks when he took the job. He just hadn't thought that he would end up being enslaved for all intents and purposes, that was a fact and something that had been at the back of his mind for a while.</p>
<p>Eggsy was stuck between a cliff and the abyss, did he jump? Or did he continue to stare into the abyss?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mycroft looked at the files that were stacked on his desk, the investigation was slow moving which was irritating to say the least. There should have been more progress by now, yet there wasn't any. Everything was pointing to Eggsy being guilty, Mycroft knew that Eggsy wasn't well liked by the other agents. </p>
<p>There were clear signs of a cover up.</p>
<p>Just who was involved was another matter entirely, there were signs of tampering with the security footage. There was also tampering with Eggsy's equipment, Athena had double checked each and every piece of equipment and each piece of Eggsy's equipment had been tampered with.</p>
<p>It was a miracle that the young man was still alive.</p>
<p>The entire thing was angering Mycroft in a way that he hadn't been in years, not since Sherlock had been kidnapped as a teen. He would have no problem with an early spring cleaning, he wasn't going to tolerate such behaviour. If they thought that they could get away with it, then when and where would they stop?</p>
<p>Agents were meant to trust their handlers.</p>
<p>This could easily set everything back by months, if not a year. That was if he was lucky but when it came to Eggsy nothing was easy, the young man didn't trust easily and this could be a nail in the coffin. He wasn't going to lose Eggsy over petty and childish jealousy, not if he wanted the young man to become his left hand. A folder was pressed into his hands, Athena was angry he could see the barely contained fury in her eyes, whatever was in that folder had caused his normally calm and collected assistant to lose her temper. It intrigued him and not in a good way, Mycroft began to read the file. When he finished reading he looked up, Athena flinched at the cold fury in his eyes.</p>
<p>It looked like he needed to do some cleaning after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback helps us more than you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>